


Something Wicked, This Way Comes

by WhiteWinds



Series: Bad Blood [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blood and Gore, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Conspiracy, Dark, Dating, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Incubus Angel Dust, Insanity, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Murder, Past Abuse, Romance, Sex, Suicide, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Torture, Violence, Wizards, twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: Angel Dust has graduated from Hogwarts and is now ready to face the world, with his Incubus powers mastered. He meets up with his old school crush, Alastor Leblanc, who now holds an important position in the Ministry and grows close with Angel. Angel finally now has a chance for a romance relationship with Alastor, which he’s been dreaming of ever since he was fourteen years old.But that dream may come crashing down when words gets out that Valentino, Vox, and Velvet broke out of Azkaban, and coming for Angel Dust, for he was reason they were locked away.Now Angel worries for old enemies to come for him, unaware of something evil lurks nearby.Sequel to Deck the Halls with Boughs of Holly
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter/Seviathan Von Eldritch, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Bad Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105586
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Something Wicked, This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This story I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone, for it will have smut. How much? I don't know, we'll see where the story goes. But it will have it.
> 
> There is a lot of dark elements as well, be sure to pay attention to tags before reading. I may add more.
> 
> These ideas are MamaSeal105, mixed with some of mine. So half the credit goes to her.
> 
> Also for updates? I don't know how fast I will update this, it depends on motivation and how much I get my other stories finished.

23 years ago…

  
The Leblanc family was one of oldest wizarding families in history, as well as one of the purest families. They have helped build the wizarding world that it is today as well as help form what is now the Ministry of Magic. The Leblanc’s basically had an influence in everything that was magic related. They were almost a kind of royalty in the magical world that everyone wanted to know them, to have ties with them.

  
Howard Leblanc took great pride in their family as head of the Leblanc family, holding the family honor and values that are passed down from generations. He was a strict man in not only business but with his family as well. Making sure that his children held the family values.

  
After all, the Leblanc family are great wizards that have done great things.

  
Until recently his eldest son’s children came to age.

  
His grandchildren have passed the age of eleven, both now twelve and fourteen, neither showing any magical abilities. It’s a disappointment that his eldest child, his son, couldn’t have proper heirs to the family, instead producing Squibs, leading to his eldest daughter to take up the task his son couldn’t fulfill. But she was no better. In fact she disgraced the family and ran off to marry a muggle, bring shame to the Leblanc family to the point he banished any memory or essence of her out of the family household. So it was up to his second son to produce a proper heir for the family. But fate seemed to be unable to smile on them. No matter how much he and his wife tried they could not conceive.

  
All three of his adult children failed him, unable to prove their worth to the family. As much as he hates to admit it now it was up to his brother and sister to provide a proper heir. But their children seemed to get nowhere either.

  
Fate has played a cruel hand to the Leblanc family.

  
Howard didn’t know what to do. Not only was their family name on the line but so was their legacy. If the magical community learned of how their family can’t produce a proper heir it would be the end of everything. They would lose face, and the other pureblood families will look to them with disgust and want nothing to do with them. Not to mention his colleagues.

  
For years they’ve been trying to take back the wizarding world that rightfully belonged to purebloods only and scheme of overthrowing the Ministry.

  
He cannot let this all be for not.

  
“What troubles you, my old friend?”

  
He looked from his brandy to look at the other wizard sitting across from him. They were in lounge of the Four Seasons Hotel, sitting in the private area of the lounge where the two discuss business in privacy.

  
“Just thinking,” Howard said smoothly with a smile.

  
The other didn’t look convinced, “About the grandkids being squibs?”

  
Howard’s smile dropped, “You know?”

  
“Sadly everyone knows,” he answered.

  
Howard’s heart dropped. How did people know already? Surely his son didn’t open his big fat mouth about it to anyone; he made sure of that for both their sakes.

  
“It wasn’t your son, if you’re wondering,” said his friend, “It was actually his wife’s mother.”

  
Figures that stupid woman couldn’t keep her mouth shut, he will have to have words with his son about this.

  
“It has been stressful,” he finally admitted.

  
“And your other son still has no children then?”

  
“Sadly no.”

  
“I see,” the man said slowly with a strange look on his face that Howard didn’t like.

  
“What are you implying?” he asked the man.

  
The man sighed, placing his drink down.

  
“Howard,” he started, “We’ve been friends for a long time now. Have we not? And I feel like we can be honest with each other.

  
“I suppose so.”

  
“The truth of the matter is, Howard. Many pureblood families are questioning the Leblanc family,” he said.

  
Howard tightened his grip on his drink, “How so?”

  
“Don’t take this the wrong way. Your family has had a large impact in the magical community, and many of our people look to you for great inspiration. But with no proper future people are wondering if your family is not as pure as you seem to be.”

  
“Are you saying we are tainted,” Howard hissed.

  
“Howard you can’t deny that your children have not been able to produce a proper heir, which you are sadly losing face among other Dark Wizards,” explained the man.

  
As much as Howard wish to deny it the man speaks the truth. Not only his children can’t produce a proper heir, neither could his nieces or nephews either.

  
“But it may be a of bad luck,” the man took a drink of his brandy before continuing, “You still have your youngest, Rebecca. Perhaps she would be different. She is in her last year of Hogwarts, correct?”

  
“Yes, in a few months she will graduate,” answered Howard.

  
“Here is my advice to you, Howard. Marry Rebecca off as soon as possible; find a husband for her with a strong bloodline, and perhaps that will fix your problems,” the man finished his drink before standing up, “I will see you next Friday night at the meeting, have a good evening.”

  
Howard didn’t reply as the man walked away from him, mind elsewhere as he looked to his drink.

  
The idea of marrying Rebecca off to a strong pureblood family has already crossed his mind multiple times. Rebecca is a fine young woman that is both smart and gifted; no doubt it won’t be difficult to find her a husband. But the problem is that there was no guaranteed that Rebecca can provide an heir. He was so sure that his eldest son could with his wife, who is from a good line of wizards but even their children proved to worthless. He needed a guaranteed that he would get a proper heir, one that will make sure that their family is back at the top, where it belongs.

  
There has to be a way to put order back in the universe.

  
“Are you finished, sir?”

  
He looked to see the waiter standing before him, a try of empty glasses.

  
“Oh,” he looked to his nearly empty glass before finishing it off, handing it to the waiter, “Thank you.”

  
“Of course, sir,” the waiter took the glass and grabbed the other on the table, “Is there anything else I can get you? Anything you need?”

  
Howard chuckled, “What I need unfortunately is something you can’t give me.”

  
The waiter hesitated for a moment before he spoke, “If you excuse me, sir. I couldn’t help but over hear your predicament.”

  
Howard’s head snapped up to the waiter, glaring at him.

  
What did he hear? Does he know they were wizards?

  
“About your family unable to produce a proper heir,” the waiter continued.

  
Howard leered at the waiter a little with a sneer, “You are a mudblood, what business do you have for easy dropping like that.”  
The waiter didn’t seem offended at Howard’s treatment towards him, “Actually sir, I think I may know a way to help fix your problem, to gain a proper heir.”

  
Howard looked to him, curiously.

  
“How?” he asked, “You are mudblood, how can you be any help to me?”

  
“My people have been looking for someone to help us. We’ve tried with muggles, normal people, as well as half-bloods, but we’ve been struggling to do so. Perhaps someone that is a pureblood, with old magic, can help us, as well as help you.”

  
Howard eyed him.

  
“I may be a wizard but my people are not, but they are aware of wizards and witches, magic is just a perk for us. But if this works, we can guaranteed a proper heir for you, one that will surely bring your family back to its proper glory,” said waiter.

  
An heir that will set things right for them, if what the man says is true.

  
“Here is my card,” the waiter pulled out a card from his pocket to hand it to Howard, “If you wish for our help just call me and we’ll arrange something.”

  
Howard didn’t answer the waiter, looking to the card as the waiter walked away from him.

  
On the card it not only held a phone number but as well as an email address, muggle communication. Howard scrunched up his face at the thought of trying to communicate through the muggle way. He’ll let Husk take care of that for him.

  
If what the waiter said was true this will help solve all their problems.

  
It was tempting. To tempting, but what choice did he have. At the rate that their family was heading they will surely lose all grace in the wizarding world, unable to show their faces to other wizards.

  
Howard refuses to fall from grace.


End file.
